


The Glaive’s Tale

by swestropp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fear of Death, Gothic, Guns, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Lust, M/M, Pain, Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, Victorian, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swestropp/pseuds/swestropp
Summary: The Hunt. A sport for the brave or deranged and unhinged. A noble mans sport of hunting the dark and powerful creatures of the night. Vampires. Werewolves.A blood feud between human and creature has existed for centuries and with the decline of the werewolf population the humans focus their attention to the vampire. One nobleman fancies himself the best but when one of the pale faces eludes him it will have devastating effects on the life he once knew.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I came up with. It’s still very much a work in progress but out of the multiple works I currently have this is he one that currently has my attention! I really need to finish the others before starting more...oh to be a writer!   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy, it’s a small start so I can gauge weather people will enjoy this kind of thing. This is original content that I’ve created so everything (characters/places) are my own.

The doors of the manor were thrown open with an entitlement that could only belong to one man. The lord of the manor itself. His riding breeches and high boots were faintly dusted with the signs of winter mud and dirt, his long wax riding trench coat speckled with droplets of rain and flakes of snow. A top hat stood proudly on his head though that too showed signs from the turbulent winter weather that lay just outside the doors. A gloved hand reached up and plucked the hat from his head, a stray strand of midnight hair tumbled over his brow now.

Lord Kane Masamune was a tall man, one that demanded attention with every step and breath of his being and an air of superiority surrounded him. A close friend of the king and politician of the royal court, given lord status with lands to match from his father and his fathers father before him. Drawing the left glove from his hand he clicked his fingers and like obedient dogs, a maid and butler appeared from the depths of the manor.

"Good evening, master," The Butler, a youthful man dressed in a pristine suit with auburn hair and sideburns bowed his head in utmost respect placing a hand over his heart. Kane extended the top hat and leather gloves to the man who received them as though they were a gift from God himself. The maid had fallen into a curtsy and was readily awaiting an order. Her black gown and white apron were slightly stained with...something. Dirt from whatever task she had been performing that morning. Her cheeks were rosy, her body plump and hair frazzled. It wasn't easy working for a man such as Kane.

"I will be requiring a new coat, and see to it that my horse is well cared for," Kane announced his eyes drifting to the tear at the base of his coat. The butler nodded swiftly.

"Of course, master. How fared the Hunt?" The gloves hadn't just been for riding. Kane's hands were stained with blood. Not his own, however. Kane grinned wickedly however at the Butler's question, a faint glint of excitement appearing in his eyes.

The Hunt. It was the most popular of sports that had begun centuries ago that only the bold, or unhinged, dared to venture on. It was not the sport of hunting buck or game like the commoners no that wouldn't do for the likes of Lord Masamune and his fellow nobles. Their targets were vampires, werewolves, the creatures of the night. Spawns of hell. What a glorious adventure it was and Lord Kane Masamune was one of the greatest hunters there was. A Ripper, the highest rank he could obtain and one of only fifty to exist at court. The man in question spun now having heard his name called from within the manor halls.

"Papa!"

"My dear Nadia," Kane's grin softened now and he fell to a knee. The seven-year-old girl appeared bounding forward, the frills of her gown and curls bouncing with a matched glee that filled her face. Her hair was a deep jet black, much like her fathers, eyes a bright emerald like her mother’s. Kane opened his arms to her and she rushed to him. As she drew closer however she slowed her pace and came to a halt just before throwing herself in his arms. She dropped her head and ducked into a low curtsy.

"Welcome home, father," Her tone changed, matured. Kane approved greatly. They had been preparing her for the courts. She would be wed in her approaching teenage years, if Kane had his way to the King's son, Qeorva. Reaching out Kane cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face giving her a warm smile.

"Very good, my darling," He couldn't be prouder of the beauty she was becoming. Nadia beamed proudly before finally throwing herself against her father embracing him tightly. He clutched her close for a long moment. She smelt of roses. Kane drew back from her now.

"Where is your mother?"

"In the garden's, papa."

Of course. Kane should know his wife by now. Every hunt he ventured on his wife would seclude herself to the gardens until he returned. The sport of men was something his wife did not understand. She had never experienced it never hunted a beast, never heard the dying wails of a creature supposed to slaughter. Kane's eyes looked to the maid now who finally rose from her curtsy and padded toward Nadia.

"Come along, miss," The maid extended a hand, which Nadia took readily and together they vanished through the drawing room to the left toward the scullery.

Kane studied the open hall. The large plush lined wooden stairway rose high before him, a painted portrait of himself and family on the landing before the stairs split and rose to the left and right vanishing to the upper floors. The manor was a gorgeous thing, left to him by his father and passed down the Masamune family for generations. Ornately decorated with glorious paintings and ornaments. Some of Kane's old weapons hung proudly on the walls too, but only the best. The weapons that had really mattered. Some pistols and rifles, some swords and foreign blades even some stakes. Kane made no move to see his wife, however. The Butler must have noticed.

"Does something trouble you, master?"

"Indeed, Ravus." Kane announced finally rising tall and casting the Butler a look. Ravus' violet eyes studied him, his tanned flesh and tattooed face stood out against the pale northerners complexion. Although a mere Butler the man was more than that to Kane, his was an ally and close confidant it was a shame they were both from such different societies. Ravus would have made a great nobleman. Ravus had been bought as a slave, from a market two cities away Kane had seen potential in him, he was the only slave that had known how to write and use numbers. From there Kane had expanded on the man's learning improving his education tenfold and allowing Ravus to truly shine. They had formed a friendship of sorts and assisted one another.

"What troubles you, master?"

"One got away from me."

"Sir?"

"A pale face. The blasted thing slipped loose like a slithering eel. I had everything ready, every possible outcome prepared for and the cunt slipped loose." Kane was angry, seething, bit maintained his composure. He would quietly brood and allow the anger to fester within. It wasn't appropriate to allow it to show for a man such as him. His eyes were shadowed, his gaze distant, mind inventing new ways to terrorize the vampire who would haunt him. Never had he allowed one to get away before. He had spent an extra four days hunting the blasted creature through the forests and mountains of Arkech, lost two men and a horse in the process, but he couldn't find a single trace. How? His mind boggled at the thought of his failure. People claimed he'd imagined it. He hadn't. One had slipped away and there would be hell to pay if Kane didn't find him.

"Master?" Ravus' voice brought him back to the present. Kane looked across to the Butler.

"I will see my wife now," Kane gave a curt smile before putting a hand on Ravus' shoulder. He allowed his hand to linger there a long moment before turning and striding through the corridors.

The manor was gloriously kept. Not a speck of dirt nor a single cobweb. Kane prided himself on his lifestyle. He worked hard at court in order to provide his family with only the best life they could have. Rain continued to patter down on the windows from outside, sleet and snow beginning to mix with the rain. A brief memory came to him of his father telling him before, when he was a small boy, what a bad omen rain and snow was. It had always brought the Masamune name misfortune. Kane had laughed at his father and told him it was but the weather and there was nothing they could do, the weather didn't decide anything. Even still Kane's father had maintained his superstition. Rightly so. He died on a day much the same only longer ago. Kane reached the rear of the manor where two large wooden doors led out to a covered glass walkway that encircled a large frozen floral garden. In spring it was a spectacle but for now only the winter flowers bloomed. Kane stepped outside before pausing to watch her. She stepped slowly around the flowers, some rose clippings in her hands a pair of sharp scissors in the other. Her skin was like porcelain, hair dark as ink and lips painted blood red. A large scarlet gown clung to her petite frame, a bustier sucking in her middle and accentuating her natural curves and breasts. A parasol was resting over a shoulder, a small tophat on her head, her hair twisted up and back from her face. Eyes downcast she studied her garden. A pair of leather gloves rested in the pocket of her bolero jacket. Kane grinned to himself. What a woman she was.

Zella Masamune had been married to Kane for near 20 years. Their relationship had been the talk of the city in the approach to their marriage and the wedding ceremony itself had been one to rival even the kings. A week-long celebration. What memories. Kane was overwhelmingly in love with every inch of Zella and her in return. It was times like this when he simply stood and watched that he realized just how fortunate he was to have her. Zella must have sensed his presence for not long after she looked up, amber eyes gleaming. Kane grinned wide. The woman set her scissors and rose clippings down before spinning and rushing to him, the parasol swung from off her shoulder as she stepped beneath the glass and she threw her body against his. Instantly he felt a warm feeling sprint through him at her touch, his hands wanted to thoroughly explore her body, it had been far too long but he restrained himself, for that moment in time anyway. There would always be the night for their pleasure. Zella's slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and she placed numerous kisses to his cheek and neck before her lips found his own. In return, he encircled his arms around her and pulled her close. She would be a head shorter than he was it not for the healed boots she wore.

"I thought the worst when you didn't return home," She breathed through the onslaught of kisses. Kane reached up to her slender face now and halted her affections, blue eyes studying her frantic expression.

"Not at all, my dear." He grinned. "A simple extra few days in the wild was all I needed before returning to the stifling suffocation of Deverell’s court."

He was lying, something he was not accustomed to doing to his dear Zella. What she didn't know wouldn't harm her. The mention of a failed kill would only tarnish his reputation. Zella believed the lie and a smile overcame her expression before she kissed him again. They stood a long moment, in one another's arms, lips locked together as the rain continued to patter down in the garden.

****

The sound of crackling burning wood echoed through the otherwise silent study. He sat heavily in the comfort of the heavy leather chair that sat to the right of the open stone fireplace on the rear wall of the office. Two tall glass windows on either side of the fireplace were covered with scarlet drapes shutting out the winter storm that raged outside. Lifting the crystal tumbler he sipped the aged whiskey from within allowing it to burn down the back of his throat and warm him. Perfectly aged, his favorite. A whiskey from across the country from the east from a distillery in Hemar. Kane would have it specially imported for himself by the barrel load. Setting the glass down on the small table to his left he reclined in his chair and crossed his legs. It was late, the world outside was darker than black now, there was no sound aside from the raging storm from outside and the crackling fire from within his study. He always had been one to stay up late.

His shirt lay open allowing the heat from the fire to wash over his bare heated upper body. If anyone could see him now, the multiple black tattoos and scars were evident now something he didn't allow anyone but his dear Zella to see. His love was now soundly asleep in their chamber on the west side of the manner. After supper, both he and his wife had allowed the maid to bathe and ready Nadia for bed while he and his wife vanished to their chambers and made their love known for one another-the two weeks of absence had left them both hungry and longing. His manhood had never been stiffer than when he laid eyes on his wife in her undergarments. How glorious she looked in black lace her hair pulled down and loose, eyes hungry and when she bit her lip...that had sent him into an animal like frenzy and they had made love for what must have been hours. The red nail marks on his shoulders were a show of how desperate Zella had been. The thought made him smirk again.

His mind, however, was drawn away from his passion and lust and back to the vampire. That single one that had escaped. He could picture him vividly. Height rivaled Kane's, eyes were a ghostly shade of white and hair to match tumbled to his waist. It had been a handsome beast, for a vampire. Fangs like ivory had bared behind that sneer, the blood of Kane's comrades against the grey skin of that thing would forever be ingrained in his memory. The vampire had been quick, much quicker then any Kane could remember and strong-so strong. Even bullets of silver had caused no ill effect...had Kane finally came across one of the Alpha's? Is that why nothing had worked? He hadn't even gotten close enough to get a stake near the creature's heart, fire nor garlic nor crosses worked.

Nothing.

Perhaps if Kane had gotten close enough he might have been able to strike the creature's head from its body. The thought he may have discovered an Alpha brought him great excitement, however. If that was their true strength than he needed to find it needed to hunt it down and bring it's head home to hang on his wall. No one could ever claim they had killed an Alpha before...he would make it his goal to be the first.

Kane leaned forward in his seat now and stared into the flames that licked the stone of the fireplace-he would need the best men, the fastest of horses, the sharpest of stakes. He may have just returned from his hunt but he could sense another was not far away...what would Zella make of it? No doubt she would insist he wait until after Yule. It was not that far away..perhaps two weeks. King Deverell would no doubt want to accompany Kane, both were vying for the most kills that year and both had always dreamed of one day finding an Alpha and slaying it..only one thing. Did Kane really want to bring his biggest competition with him on such a venture? Of course. He lived for challenges and this may be his biggest yet.

Two weeks.

He would wait.

Celebrate the winter holidays and come the new year he would make his bid to find the Alpha he had made enough kills this year.

Kane reclined back in his chair once more, snatching up the tumbler and sipping the whiskey.

"I'll come for you pale face your head is mine," He muttered to himself before chuckling. He continued to sip on the whiskey long into what remained of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

He ducked low, crouching, behind the hedge. If he was spotted that would be the end of his hunt. He wouldn't allow it, he would not be bested. Not by this opponent. 

The snows drifted down from low overcast skies that sucked all color from the day the storm from the previous night had died away leaving only an icy easterly breeze. He could feel the chill in the air attempting to nip him through the heavy woolen greatcoat the peak of his top hat shading his eyes as he waited. He could hear it now the shuffling of feet through the deep-set snow. If he was correct it was only four paces more to his position. He readied himself, the leather of his gloves cracking against the cold. The shuffling came closer and closer until.

"Got you!" He growled darting from behind the hedge and ensnaring her. Nadia squealed with delight as he lifted her from the floor and held her tightly. She kicked her legs feebly her cheeks rosy from the icy air fur-lined cape swirling around her. 

"Papa!" She cried in delight. In her mittened hand, she held a clump of snow which she quickly threw at his face. Kane felt the icy shards slap his flesh and unexpectedly he toppled back. That he had not expected. Nadia squealed again as he hit the snow with his backside pulling her with him, top hat tumbling from his head. The minx. Together they laughed in the snow. Relinquishing a single arm to wipe at his eyes he allowed Nadia to wriggle from his grasp and grab another fistful of snow which she threw in his direction again. Kane managed to turn his head and avoid the blow this time. Nadia giggled loudly reached for more snow. 

"No!" Kane feigned pain and grasped at his chest, "My lady you have bested me!" He over dramatized his acting. Nadia cocked a brow as she held the clump of snow high.

"You yield?" 

"Indeed fair lady, I can't take anymore!" Kane collapsed back into the snows now as though dead. Nadia threw the lump of snow from her hand and grinned bounding toward him and jumping on top of him. 

"I win!" She giggled. Kane felt her weight land on him and felt all air expel from his lungs. She wasn't the small child she once had been-she was much heavier now. None the less Kane wrapped his arms around her causing her to squeal again. 

"Master?"

A voice broke the treasured moment. Kane scowled and looked past his daughter toward the approaching figure of Ravus. The Butler paused briefly to lift Kane's top hat from the snow and dust it off before finishing his approach.

"Master, his Majesty is here to see you."

Unannounced? Deverell would always call for great pomp and circumstance when he was traveling anywhere. Why not today? Would he not have sent a messenger or forewarning of any sort? Kane looked to Nadia and quickly lifted the girl off him before standing tall, dusting himself down and eyeing Ravus. 

"Did he give a reason?" 

"No, master. Only that he needed to see you." 

Kane looked to Nadia who seemed sullen now. Leaning down he placed a quick kiss to her brow before receiving his hat and crossing the gardens making for the manor. 

****

The warmth of the manor was welcome after his frolick in the snow, fires burned warmly flushing the large house with dry stifling heat. Kane made his way toward the front hall, where Ravus had pointed him to. As he rounded the corner he saw the king indeed stood waiting for him. Deverell was a tall man, much like Kane, with an air of superiority that put Kane's to shame. His hands were dazzled by more than twenty different forms of jewels, his moss green tailcoat lined with gold piping, white shirt crisp with a ruffled collar, trousers freshly pressed and shoes shining. He must have traveled by coach, very rarely did he travel by horse these days the half cape over his left side had picked up the slightest of dirt. A cane was tucked under his left arm, a pair of white gloves hanging from one of his hands. His once sharp face was beginning to get a layer of padding around his jowls his eyes bemused as he studied the manor and its wares within-namely the large portrait of Kane and his family on the stair landing. 

"Majesty Deverell," Kane announced at his approach. The man spun now and gave a large grin, the blonde curls on his head bouncing. 

"Ah! Just the man I wanted to see," Deverell extended his arms wide. Kane and the man embraced shortly after. 

"To my study?" Kane offered. 

"Indeed." Deverell gestured Kane to lead on. This visit was one that caused Kane to grow concerned. Ever since Deverell was handed the mantle of the crown it was rare for him to leave the palace, unlike when they were younger and both would steal away into town and cause mayhem, or their teen years most of which they had spent with their father's hunting. Deverell had matured taking to the role of king quite well, something he had always rued as a boy. Maybe it was the multitude of women he bedded or the orders he gave perhaps even the clothing he had tailored but he had changed. Kane could see it, even if no one else could.

"I see Zella still remains as radiant as ever," Deverell commented as they passed through an empty corridor. 

"I'll be sure to let her know of your compliment."

It did cause a burning annoyance within Kane when someone remarked on Zella or her appearance for although Kane knew every word was true she was his and his alone. He didn't appreciate the hungry eyes every man looked at her with-she was not some wench in a back alley. Deverell must have known this and slapped Kane's shoulder while chuckling. 

"You never do change, do you? It's no wonder you are so hesitant to return to court when you have such a luscious bedding companion."

"I do intend to return within the next few days."

"I don't doubt that, my friend. Recovering from your hunt? How did it fare?" 

Kane was always quick to reply however the image of the white-haired vampire still played in his memory. The bastard who would be gloating in his pit at that very moment. Though Kane's reputation still played on his mind...dare he tarnish something he had spent years building for an error that no one would allow him to forget? 

"Over 45 dead. The vampire menace will pose less of a threat to us now." Kane grinned over his shoulder. Deverell would have noticed the hesitance but was good enough to not say a word, merely nod and smile.

The remainder of the trek to Kane's office was silent. 

****

Reaching the heavy wooden double doors Kane forced it open before stepping aside to allow Deverell entrance first. Deverell stepped inside graciously, Kane following. The door had only just clicked shut when the king spun now to face Kane, all pomp washed away replaced with serious glee. 

"We found it!" Deverell's eyes turned wild-how they had once looked in his youth. 

"Found what?" Kane was slightly confused. 

"The nest. The home of those bastards! It was right under our very noses not far from Marqash."

"Marqash but that's 20 leagues from here."

"Exactly, my friend! Exactly," Deverell reached out placing both hands on Kane's shoulders and grinning wickedly. "What say you? Let us finish the hunting year on a bang! If we leave tomorrow we will be home in time for the winter festivities."

"So soon?" 

"We cannot delay. The nest may move-its rumored to have over 100 vampires nestled there. I've summoned the lords of the surrounding manor's. All have made plans to leave at dawn tomorrow, we meet at Rievaky Keep..." Deverell's words trailed away and his eyes narrowed noting just how uninterested Kane was. "Why are you not more excited? You live for the Hunt." 

This is why Deverell arrived unannounced. He'd have more influence over Kane in person than through a messenger. Smart man. Kane had just arrived home, he wasn't sure if he was ready to venture quite so soon. Then a thought struck him...the white-haired vampire. If Kane's suspicions were correct then if the creature was indeed an Alpha he would be the head of a such a gathering of vampires...since Kane had disrupted the creature's last lair he would have to regroup. The mountains he had tracked it to were not far from Marqash. This thought alone was enough to convince Kane. He would right his wrong, he could redeem himself. He would not allow a pale-face to ruin his flawless record. His eyes found Deverell's and a sly grin crossed his lips. 

"Dawn it is." 

****

With the coming of the dawn the horses were saddled, the weapons loaded and supplies packed. Kane sat atop his great grey charger, holding the rains of the creature lazily in one hand as he watched the last of the supplies being slung onto one of the heavy horses. From his surrounding lands, he had gathered 30 men to follow him on this hunt. Strong men, noble bred and made for the hunt. They were gathered now on the manor gardens. Horses squealed as Ravus and the rest of Kane's staff watered the nobles with wine. He felt a squeeze on his freehand drawing his attention around to the large eyes of Zella. They were coated with a sheen of dampness, her flesh pale and a slight shake in her fingers. 

"I wish you stay," She pleaded again. 

"We've spoken of this." He reminded.

Zella cast her eyes down, for a moment. "I know you are capable of looking after yourself, I do. It's just the speed with which you leave again. Do Nadia and I not satisfy you any longer?" 

He couldn't help but smirk, leaning down off the side of his horse he slipped his hand from hers to grip her chin and focus her eyes on his.

"You know that's not true. The vampires pose a threat to our lives and our homes, if we allow them to go unchecked then we could face a much greater issue. I won't stand idle and allow this to happen. On our wedding day, I made the vow to protect you and our family from whatever may threaten us. It's not with happiness I go rather a necessity. I will be home in time for Yule, that I promise you."

"You better be-our ball can't be rescheduled now. The king has entrusted us with the affairs this year."

"Of course, my love." 

Kane leaned down further and placed a kiss to her lips hushing her, calming her. She did tend to panic with every departure he made. The snow was drifting down from the skies above, a grey day, snow and rain mixing with sleet to make a miserable journey ahead of them. Slowly he drew back from Zella studying her once more. She was smiling, if only slightly. 

"Keep the fires warm," He stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

"Always," She grinned, kissing the back of his gloved hand before stepping back away from the horse.

Kane noted that everyone was more than ready to leave now. His small party would travel through the snows to meet with the king at Rievaky Keep. He would set this right-he would slaughter every vampire he found and he'd do so with a smile on his face before returning home. Curse the infernal creatures for every existing. Gathering up his rains now Kane spun the horse and spurred it forward-it was more than happy to oblige and took long stride across the coble courtyard before fleeing through the gates and beginning on the trail. 

****

It was silent.

Not a breath of wind, the chirp of a bird or snuffle of a fox.

If Kane knew anything he knew this place, this supposed nest, was empty.

He had left his home in a hurry for a false promise? He was not pleased. He sat tall and stiff atop his horse, unaware of how to react. Anger? Annoyance? Slowly he looked over his shoulder to the King. Deverell himself seemed to realize the truth but deny it. 

"What is this?" Kane hissed through clenched teeth. 

"I cannot say, my friend," Deverell stuttered. "Have we been led astray?"

"It would seem..how much did you trust this source of yours?"

"He was certain."

"Pray we find something," Kane threatened now. He was the only one who could openly threaten the king and get away with it. Deverell seemed to shrivel into the folds of his fur-lined cloak. Deverell began mumbling and muttering to himself and his aide who had turned pale. Kane focused his attention elsewhere now-namely on the fortress within the valley.

Its walls were tall and dark, riddled with grasses and flowers and cracks. The fortress was carved into the mountainside, its turrets and towers long abandoned. Kane had learned a long time ago not to take things at face value, however. Kane tapped his horse's sides with his heels forcing the large grey charger to descend down the earthen bank closer to the fortress.  Three of his fellow hunters had opted to follow him but remained a distance behind. The grey horse slipped and slid down the bank, its hooves finding it hard to gain purchase in the icy mud. The dirt of the winter displayed itself on the creature's legs staining them a dark shade of brown instead of their usual bright white. Down they slipped until they reached the bottom.

As the horses' legs set on the floor Kane's eyes looked to the floor, leaning slightly to the right in the saddle gaining a better view of the floor. He studied it. Searched it. Looking for a sign of use or disturbance like a hound seeking its folly. His horse, sensing his movement in the saddle, slowed its pace allowing its master to conduct his work. Kane could see faint indentations in the icy floor, it had been lightly trodden on possibly four days ago. Kane gently squeezed on the rains and brought the creature to a halt, the horse snorting. Swinging the ends of his trench coat over the horse's rump Kane swung down from the saddle. The icy mud snapped as he landed, shattering and splintering allowing mud to coat the leather of his boots. One of the hunters who had followed him approached now to take hold of his horse. Kane turned and glanced at the man-no the boy-who looked down at him wide-eyed. It must have been the lads first hunt one of the sons no doubt. Kane could already tell that the boy didn't have a promising hunting future ahead. Turning away Kane returned his gaze to the floor and began to pick his way carefully forward making sure not to disturb the tracks. 

As he moved closer and closer toward the fortress the mud would reach out to him and attempt to suck his boots deeper and deeper. Kane trudged onward ducking low every so often to brush the ice and mud aside. The tracks seemed scattered and frantic, a crazed urgency and clumsiness to them.

Why?

It would appear whatever had caused the tracks had been...fleeing from something. Kane stopped now, crouched low in the shade of the fortress eyes rising to study its silent high walls. What would cause a vampire to run? A werewolf was the only immediate thought that sprung to mind but then again he couldn't recall the last time he had even heard of one this far west. The numbers of the werewolves were dwindling, their pelts were desired now and with the advancements of trapping methods and newer weapons, the creatures chances of survival had grown slim. Kane felt an icy chill sprint down his spine as he studied the fortress, its walls seemed to grow in height and a shade darker. The winds grew now, swirling the snow in small funnels. Kane rose, standing tall, before looking back to the remainder of King Deverell's hunting party. They remained at a distance. 

"What did you find?"

That was Deverell's voice on the wind. Kane didn't answer though. Flipping the end of his coat back Kane reached down to his thigh his fingers wrapping around the grip of the ornate pistol that sat in a holster. The winds continued to grow, the snow continuing to drift down from the grey sky above-icy shards of rain began to drop as well. Kane checked the barrel of the pistol noting the glint of silver bullets in the chamber-full and ready. Now he began forward-something had happened at this fort and he would be the first to find out.

The closer he got the more he realized how unguarded it was. There was no life, no light in its walls. The large wooden doors lay open, the portcullis half raised. Kane kept the pistol at his side, finger itching to squeeze the trigger, the leather of his glove cracking against the iron of the gun. His breaths were slow and deep in order to keep his heart rate down, vampires would hear a heartbeat from some distance. The calmer he could keep his heart the less likely he would be to draw attention. The hairs on the back of his neck began to lift and rise now was it from the cold or the thrill of the hunt? The scrabbling tracks became began to multiply so it wasn't just one vampire but many? Kane began to see it now small pools of crimson began to form in the mud. Blood. What from? Vampire's prey? Or a more unsettling thought...the vampires themselves? Kane would have to stay on his guard, the grip on his pistol tightened as he stepped toward the threshold, ducking slightly to get under the portcullis. 

His suspicions were realized his eyes fell on the sight within the fortress courtyard. It was a dismal sight. Debris of rock and stone covered the yard in various heaps. Various iron sconces had been toppled and the coals from within were strewn across the yard leaving various flames silently burning. There was a multitude of carcasses of horses, a total of eight. Blood was splattered but aside the horse's corpses there were no bodies. As Kane crossed the yard a group of crows took flight into the skies they had been picking at one of the deceased animals. Their squawks filled the silence bouncing in the empty courtyard.

Then he heard it.

A wheezing cough. Kane turned in search of the sound. He found it in the form of a woman who was laid near a doorway, crumpled and broken. Her dark hair was matted-a handful had been ripped from her scalp on the left. The right-hand side of her face was scratched deeply, her left arm and leg mangled beyond recognition. Her nostrils twitched as he drew closer, her lips curling into a snarl. Kane felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smirk. He had noted the pearly gloss of fangs behind her lips, the ashen grey of her skin, gleaming black eyes. Kane cocked the hammer of the pistol down as he approached. Experience told him this vampire was of no threat to him she was beyond help. The woman hissed at him lifting her right arm and swiping it in front of her as if it would help her. Kane chuckled. 

"Oh...my dear, that won't help you now," Kane said softly. The vampire hissed again, a strange gurgling sound seeping from her throat. Kane took another step closer his eyes flickering around the yard checking for anymore vampire's. The woman on the floor hissed again her legs attempting to work and allow her to stand but ultimately failing. "What happened here?" Kane asked after a moment of watching her struggle. 

"Piss off, Hunter," She slurred. 

Kane grinned again. He took a step closer, stepping over a pile of burning coal before ducking low in front of the vampire. She couldn't reach him-didn't have the strength nor desire. 

"I'll repeat; what happened here? If you answer I'll end your suffering."

The vampire appeared to debate her options before a crippled grin crossed her lips. 

"You have no idea what's coming. He's coming for you. You thought you could get away with destroying all those nests? You thought your work has gone unnoticed? We all know you, Hunter. We know who you are-"

"Enough, please. You all know my name because I want it so. Don't think with final breaths that you can threaten me."

"I'm not threatening you," She grinned again gurgling from her throat sounded once more. Kane had heard her words but didn't want to pay them any mind. His name was known? Of course, it was. He had spent years building that reputation. This vampire's words didn't scare him. 

"Then who is it you threaten?" Kane smiled. 

"Your whore and spawn. You've made a mistake coming here and leaving them-"

**BANG**

The end of the barrel smoked. Kane held it firm. People could threaten him at any time and he would have no qualms but they did not threaten his family. The vampire's flesh paled to a washed out steel like grey, her eyes glossed as every inch of life seeped from her already dead body. A bullet of silver between the eyes would serve as her demise. She was weakened as it was the silver had drawn the last strength from her, Kane lowered his pistol and allowed it to hang at his side. His mind turned to her words. He had no idea what was coming? What was coming? Who had she referred to? Had whoever she mentioned done this to her? Surely not. He had hoped to have his questions answered not to be left with more. He growled glaring at the body of the vampire at his feet. He needed to get home. He needed to return to his wife and child. If the threats the creature presented to him were true was he drawn here to leave his family defenseless? He spun on his heels and marched across the yard. 

Kane was finished here. 

He should have never come. 


End file.
